Silver and Gold
by eburnine
Summary: Its been five years since the war and everything is finally looking up for Harry Potter. When Pansy Parkinson shows up at his engagement party pleading for him to help her find out who murdered Draco Malfoy, his life gets thrown upside down.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**All rights and charchters go to the women I aspire to be J.K. Rowling. This is simply for fun.**

**Warning: Contains drug use, alchol, sex, male sex, child abuse, sexual abuse and strng langauge. So for the mature reader, okay? **

**Chapter 1: The Girl.**

_I wish I could do better by you, because thats what you deserve - "The Girl" City and Colour_

"I would like to make a toast," Ron called raising a glass and gathering the attention of the many on lookers. "Now I'm only going to say this once, since I'm absolute rubbish at this kind of stuff so listen up!" The crowd around him chuckled. "To my beautiful baby sister Ginny, Merlin knows I was hoping for another boy, even tried to sell you to Auntie Gemma, a couple of times"

The girl in question stuck her tongue out at her older brother in good nature, she laughed along with the rest of the group as she tuck a stray red hair behind her ear.

"But I'm really glad mum stopped me, because over the years I've grown quite fond of you, despite the fact that you're a giant pest most of the time." Ron smiled winking at his sister. His gaze shifted from the brown eyes until they locked on green ones. He smiled warmly.

"And Harry, mate you're mental. Had I known when I first agreed to let you sit with me on the train that my entire Hogwarts life would be spent running from giant three headed dogs, battling trolls, befriending wear wolves, fighting baddies, and more or less trying not to be killed in the process, I still wouldn't change thing." He took a breathe as the raven haired man in front of him smiled.

"Merlin knows you're like a brother, but now you really can be. You two or great and I can't think of a better pair to be together. Congrats on the engagement." The crowd burst into hoots and hollers a few cat calls here and there.

"To Harry and Ginny!" Hermonie called raising her own glass with one hand and wrapping the other around her husbands waist.

"TO HARRY AND GINNY!" The crowd of family and friends cheered.

Harry grabbed his fiance's waist and pulled her into a kiss. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. The broke apart and Harry winked, mouthing later, he smiled as a blush covered her cheeks.

"And not trying to steal your thunder mate, but me and Mione have some exciting news of our own. For quite some time really." Ron smiled sheepishly, looking at his wife who grinned at him and took hold of his hand.

Harry's eyebrows knitted as he tried to think of what his best friends had been hiding from him.

"Well, um..I don't really know how to say it..um..I'm just going to say it..um-"

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione finished laughing and placing her other hand over her belly to emphasize the point.

"I was just going to get to that part," Ron grumbled.

"Oh hush, had I not cut in it we'd be listening to you going 'um, uh, umm yeah, er, well' all night!" He rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. In minutes they were swarmed with family and friends hugging, kissing and congratulating them. Lastly Harry approached them smiling. "Congrats Mione, you too Ron." She reached up and hugged him tightly.

"We really wanted to tell you Harry, but Molly would have killed us had she not been the first one to know. So we decided to keep it a secret and tell you all together." She pulled back and eyed him, "You're not cross are you?" He shook his head smiling.

"And you'll be the godfather right?" Harry's eyes widened.

"M-me?" He stuttered. Hermione, rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Of course you, who else could we ever even think of choosing?"

"I'd love to be a god father, again. Yeah, yeah." He placed his hand on the her stomach. Merlin, another life was inside her. All his life he had seen people die, he hadn't really seen life start, only end. He could picture it though a little girl or boy, with the Weasly red hair and freckles top of their class. He chuckled as he imagined a little Ron reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for fun.

"Boy or girl?" He asked. Ron shook his head smirking. "That remains a secret."

Harry sat in the grass outside of the tent that was holding the engagment party. It was a warm summer day and only the softest and gentlest of breezes disturbed the sunlight had turned golden and buttery as the day progressed, throwing the wide, flowery meadow into a comfortable warmth.

The war had ended in one final pull of good vs. evil. Harry had watched as the once feared Tom Riddle had fallen to his knees. After the brief moment of peace and excitement over finally having watched Voldemort take one last staggering breathe at the mercy of his one wand was over, he was slapped with the harsh reality of it all. The war was over but the battle just beginning.

The war had ended but there was enough fuel for nightmares that would wake him up screaming for the rest of his life. The summer had been filled with funeral after funeral. Harry had read the Quibbler daily, his heart clenching as he read the obituaries every day another face appearing that had once wandered the halls of Hogwarts with him. He had buried friends, family, classmates and teachers. Each time leaving him with a sense of heaviness despair and hopelessness. And even more, it left him with a sense of unease and emptiness. More than anything he wondered what he would do next. Now that he had done what was needed of him, what would become of Harry James Potter? Who would need him? Where would he fit into this large world? What was one to do when they fulfilled their destiny at such a young age? So Harry and abandoned the world and hide in the confinements of Grimmauld Place. He had very much lost himself to the bottle and had to claw himself back out.

And than Ginny had come back, she came just as quite and calm as she had left months ago to Pairs. Her hair was bright and her eyes dark as she took in the scene in front of her. Empty bottles of fire whiskey littered the floor. Her brown eyes took in the scene around her before they landed on Harry, who was sprawled on the sofa completely and utterly pissed.

He had given her a drunken smile when he saw her. "Gin," he slurred is voice thick with drink. "Ya'came back, knew ya'would"

Her eyes clouded as she made her way across the room and keeled in front of him and began to pick up the empty bottles. She gathered them in her arms and looked up at him. "This has to stop Harry." She said in her soft voice. She held a half-empty bottle and peered at the contents in it, her nose scrunched up as she raised it it to read the name. Green eyes met brown ones through the bottle containing the liquid. "Never again." She said and her voice held such finality, such power, that even he, in his drunken state, knew better than to argue, so he nodded and watched as she walked out of the room arms full.

She came back and tied her silky red hair back and rolled up her shirt. She went on her knees and scrubbed the floors top to bottom. She pried the windows open and cleaned them down. She did the dishes, laundry, swept, moped, and dusted every inch of Grimmauld place, until it sparkled. In fact Harry had never seen the place look as nice, since he had moved in.

She pulled him off the couch and gave him a pepper up potion and pushed him into the bathroom with instructions to shave as well. When he came out of the shower and shaven he found a pile of freshly washed clothes on his bed. He went down stairs to see the red haired girl softly humming to herself as she added the finishing touches to the dinner she had prepared. She turned around sensing someone else. She took Harry in with a questioning look a small smile playing on her soft pink lips.

He took in the girl in front of him with the shinny red hair spilling out of the bun she had messily put it in, the warm brown eyes, the smudge of floor on her cheek and the soft smile she wore on her lips. She was safe and comforting and home. And he knew he could never compare to her, he couldn't even hold a candle to her beauty, her stregth and willpower. And he knew he would never in a million years deserve her but in that single moment he had fallen hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasly.

Five years later he was engaged and everything seemed to finally be working his way.

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you." The raven haired man turned around to see the red headed girl standing a few feet above him. His face broke out into a grin when he saw her. He raised his hand and motioned for her to come over to him. She skipped over, barefoot in a white summer dress that went well with her pale complexion. She gingerly leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing out here? Not getting cold feet are you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, just thinking about the day I feel in love with you." She shifted in his arms so she could look into his face.

"Good. I love you Harry James Potter." She leaned and kissed him.

"I love you too soon to be James Potter." He held her chin and kissed her.

The commotion started just as he was about to deepen the kiss. A loud, discontented murmur spread over the tent. He pulled Ginny to her feet and walked to the tent. His hand tightening on hers. He pushed open the flap and looked around, everyone was on their feet and were staring.s. A crowd forming around the middle of the tent. He pushed Ginny a little behind him.

"…let me go! please let me talk to him! I need to talk to Harry!" the voice was soft and very feminine with an edge of hysteria to it.

"There is no way we'd let you talk to him you bi —" George's voice was a vicious snarl as Harry reached the circle, still unable to see who was in the middle of it.

"Whats going on?" he asked just as a voice called out his name again, the sound of it pathetic "Let me through," he said pushing past the men with there wands drawn out they reluctantly they moved to the side but their wands never wavered their eyes dark.

"Parkinson?" her long, black hair sweeping around her shoulders and hanging down to her waist. She was staring through the dark curtain of her hair with bright, fearful eyes.

She had a thin frame. Dark circles shadowed her eyes and her face seemed to have lost all colour. She wore dark robes covering most of her skin.

"Parkinson, what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered.

"Please, I need your help," her voice was pleading. She looked around the room with wide scared eyes and gulped.

"With what?" He asked raking a hand through his hair, he motioned for the others to lower their wands since it was obvious Pansy Parkinson was no threat at all.

She took a deep breathe and looked him square in the eye her determination never leaving her eyes "I need you to help me find out who killed Draco Malfoy."

**Thank you so much for reading, please review or something? :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Tapestry

Chapter two: Tapestry

She looked odd, Harry decided. Pansy Parkison looked odd sitting at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld place. What with her long tangled hair and puggish face, the years had not been good to her. She could be pretty though, he thought. If her face didn't look so tired and worrisome. Yeah, she could be pretty.

"Alright Parkinson, start talking" Ron took the lead sitting across the table from her. Harry watched her every move. How she would bring her fingers to her mouth, and at the last moment drop them.

"I didn't realize at first. ..when everyone was surrounded in the Great Hall, he was the only one I couldn't find. And then, when he and Narcissa both missed their trials and the day Lucius was kissed, that's when I knew something was really wrong."

"I owled him but never got a reply. His floo was disconnected. When I finally managed to break into the Manor, it was empty. It was like they had never lived there."

"Maybe they moved." Ron yawned.

"No you don't understand, in Malfoy Manor there is this giant tapestry with the names of every single Malfoy." Harry nodded, there was one very similar in Grimmulad palace. It seemed something common to have in old pure blood families. "It has every single Malfoy name ever born, dating back centuries ago. And right where Narcissa and Draco should be are..nothing. The tapesetry ends with Lucius Malfoy.. it's like they never exisited." Wrinkles appered between her eyebrows "He used to say this thing.." she thought for a moment, or perhaps it was for dramatic pause, she was a slytherin of course. "He'd say, Pansy I'm surrounded in darkness so one day I will be the darkness. I never thought much of it until I saw the tapestry. "

"Thats not possible" Hermione brows knit together. "The magic in those tapestries are impossible to reverse."

"I tried looking for him. I haven't found a body or any sort of clues to lead me to where he might be. I travelled as far as America and I- I-" She broke down into tears. "It's been five years and it's as if he's just vanished. I need to know what happened to my friend to save some sort of peace of mind. Even finding his dead body would be better than this maddness I live with. I've spent five years looking for him and Narcissa both, but it's like they never existed. They became the darkness...poof."

Pansy remained quiet for a moment before getting up.

"It's getting late. I should leave." " Thank you Potter for listening, I understand that this is a lot to take and if you refuse to take the case I understand. I just didn't know who to go to."

She stopped before Harry and looked him dead in the eyes. "Just know, if you take this, the life of Draco Malfoy was neither happy or easy. He's been through things no person, let alone child, should be subjected too. It won't be easy."

"What do you mean," Hermione inquired.

"If you wish to take the case, I will of course all that I know. But I can't yet."

"You can't tell us?" Ron boomed "You're trying to get us to find out what happened to that ferret, risking our own lives and getting into merlin knows what kind of trouble and you can't tell us why? I bet he's on some bloody boat in the middle or the mediterian tanning and being fed bloody grapes from half naked women and laughing at us."

She shot Ron a look so dark the tips of his ears turend red. "You would never understand what he went through. And unless the case has been taken up I have no reason to tell you secrets that Draco himself as shared with no one but me."

She walked towards him pressing finger to his chest."Listen Weasel, you have no idea what it was like for Draco, a small boy, living with grown death eater men. They were animals and he was there prey."

Harry pased the living room of floor of number twelve Grimmauld place. His mind stuck on the blonde.

"Are you going to help her?" Ginny had asked later that night. Her back was to him as she washed the dishes. She much like himself, perfered to do it the muggle way.

"I-I'm not sure. It's a lot to take on," he murmerd.

"Well of course you're going to take it, you're Harry Bloody Potter! You live for these sorts of things. You are the savior."

"Ginny you're not cross are you? I mean if the idea of us being apart for a bit troubles you, I won't do i-" he was cut off when she turned around her slender fingers pointing at him, her brown eyes like dagers.

"Oh no, don't try to put this up on me! I will not tell you what to do because than you'll resent me for it."

He had fought a troll, raced against dragons, beaten a dark lord. But nothing was more terryfing than an angry woman.

She leaned against the sink her lips parting to let out a soft sigh. "You'll do the right thing Harry, you always do."

He smiled softly before crossing the floor and scooping her in his inhaled her sweet scent. But even that couldn't distance him on his thoughts of the slytherin prince and the unease that crept over him.


End file.
